


Exhilaration

by orphan_account



Series: The Adventures of Incubus Stiles Stilinski [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dom!Scott, Dominant Scott, Incubus!stiles, M/M, Sciles, pissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 01:11:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12244197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “If this is how we need to mark our territory then so be it.”





	Exhilaration

Sex with Jackson was great, Stiles wasn’t going to lie. He was sweet, but at the same time he was beast in bed. Before Stiles knew it, Jackson was brutally fucking into Stiles ass. Jackson wasn’t as big as Scott or even close to Theo, but holy shit that boy knew how to use what he was given. And after he knotted Stiles’ ass, Stiles had to just munch away at that ass for a bit. Stiles was pretty sure he made Jackson cum again while he was sleeping. 

Deciding that he didn’t want to wait for Jackson to wake up, Stiles gets up and heats up some leftover pizza he had in the refrigerator. 

“Is there a reason why a Porsche is in our driveway?” Stiles turns his head to see his dad standing in the kitchen watching him. The microwave beeps earning Stiles attention. 

“Jackson wanted to belittle me again so he came back.” Stiles said as he begins to put a slice of pizza in his mouth. 

"So that's why you're walking around the house naked." Stiles looks at his body and back up to his father. "You're dripping out of your ass. Stiles do you know how disgusting that is? I should not have to witness this." The sheriff rubs his face in disgust. 

"Sorry." Stiles tries, his dad raises his hand and shakes his head back in forth. 

"When I get home the house better be scrubbed." The sheriff turns his back to Stiles and heads to the front door. "I'm working a double, I'll be home late tomorrow." Noah hesitates as his hand touches the door knob. "And please for the love of god don't get into any other trouble." 

"Okay. Love you dad." Stiles shoots out. 

"Love you too kiddo." Noah waves and heads out the door. Stiles hears the cruiser turn on and he lets out a breath he didn't know he was holding. 

"Kind of hot that you're leaking me everywhere." Jackson is standing in the room next to the kitchen fully clothed. "Well I have to get going so I'll see you later." 

"Where the hell are you going? You need to help me clean this mess up." Jackson reaches over Stiles and grabs one of the slices of pizza. 

"You're the one who got me all hot and heavy. So, this is all on you." Jackson smacks Stiles' ass as he sticks the pizza slice in his mouth. "I'll catch you later." Jackson leaves out the front door as well. 

"Asshole!" Stiles yells after him as he finishes the piece of pizza left on his plate. Looking at the ground he sees a trail of what he can only assume to be Jackson's jizz. "Shit, that was more fun than I thought it'd be." Stiles mumbles as he grabs a rag and bends down to wipe up at the spunk on the ground. Only to let more leak out of his ass. Sighing to himself Stiles goes back to his bedroom to grab Jackson's pair of smiley face boxers so the cum would at least be trapped in his boxers. 

Which is totally hot and Stiles is trying not to think about the sticky feeling that’s beginning to form at the back of his boxers. 

What did Stiles get himself into. 

 

After scrubbing the floors for what felt like hours (it was maybe an hour at the most) Stiles could stare at his reflection on the wood flooring. Job well done. 

Stiles went back to his room and grabbed clothes out of his closet, choosing an outfit for the night. He sets the clothes on his bed and heads to the bathroom. Once there he turns the knobs on bathtub to make the water comfortable. He takes out a bath bomb that he was hiding underneath the bathroom sink and drops it into the tub when enough warm water fills the tub. Stiles always enjoyed the sizzling sound of the bath bombs that Danny bought him for Christmas. 

Stiles didn’t take a lot of baths, showers daily, but tonight was going to be a night when he could just relax and have some time time to himself. He grabbed his eReader and got into the tub. Stiles felt good and thought he probably wouldn’t have to feed again until a couple days, so if he uses a little magic to protect his eReader he’ll be fine. 

Letting his body go completely underwater minus his head and hands he begins to read the newest story that he downloaded. Life was good. 

No big bads causing hell in Beacon Hills. No fights breaking out in the pack. He’s fully feed, actually feeling overstuffed. His dad is eating healthy. Life was good indeed. 

Stiles was twelve pages in when he heard a thump come from the direction of his room. Ignoring the noise because Stiles is fairly certain that something just dropped off the shelf. Nothing unusual. It wasn’t until when he looked up to see a shadow in his doorway he panicked. 

Jumping out of the water he slammed the bathroom door holding it closed. 

“Stiles?” The voice called, knocking on the door. “It’s Scott, you alright in there?” 

“Fuck.” Stiles opened the door just a crack to peak out, only to see Scott staring back. “Next time announce yourself when you come in.” Stiles throws the door fully open. “You fucking scared me.” Stiles jabbed Scott in the chest. 

“Sorry.” Scott laughs nervously as he scratches the back of his head with his right hand. “I can smell Jackson was here. And... that other wolf.” Scott’s eyes narrowed. 

“That other wolf’s name is Theo. And I’m not entirely sure he was a wolf. Also he wasn’t here.” Stiles wraps himself in a towel. 

“Well it smells like he was here.” Scott sounded a little angry, maybe jealous. No that wasn’t the write word. “You know you can just ask anyone in the pack. They’d help you out!” 

“It was a spur of the moment thing.” Stiles rolls his eyes as he lefts the lever to let the water go down the tub. Picking up his eReader off the ground he pushes past Scott to his room. Letting his towel drop he reaches for a pair of his boxers. 

“God it smells awful in here.” Scott starts going through Stiles stuff until he reaches a pair of black boxers. “Did he give you these!?” Scott turned so fast to face Stiles it scared him. 

“No, I stole him when he passed out.” Stiles grabs the boxers out of Scott’s hand. “Leave my conquest alone.” Scott just grabs the boxers back. 

“You might as well be selling your body! Going on and having sex with the first person you see.” Scott looks to be on the bridge of wolfing out. 

“Alright Mister mean alpha. Calm that down.” Stiles tries to grab the boxers again but Scott moves them away. “Scott, seriously give me those back.” 

“No. Not until you prove your allegiance with us.” Scott crosses his arms. 

“I literally just had sex with Jackson. Is that not enough?” Stiles mirrors Scott’s stance. 

“No it’s not. Get on your knees.” Scott’s arms were still crossed. 

“What?” 

“Knees. Now.” Stiles rolls his eyes as he gets down on his knees. “Look at that. You’re just a slut who gets on his knees to whoever bosses him around.” Scott throws the boxers behind him so he can start unbuckling his belt. “Did Tim…” 

“Theo.” Stiles mumbles. 

“Just say bend over in a demanding voice and you spread your hole open. I bet you did. You’re such a slut.” Scott fishes his dick out and points it at Stiles. “You’re a part of the McCall pack.” Piss starts flowing from Scott’s dick onto Stiles. 

“Dude! What the fuck!?” Stiles tries to move out of the stream only for Scott to hold him down and piss in his hair. 

“If this is how we need to mark our territory then so be it.” Scott moves his hand that was holding Stiles to pull Stiles mouth open and begins to piss in Stiles mouth. “Drink. Taste your alpha.” Stiles swallowed as a reflex, letting the slightly salty taste fill his mouth. Stiles moved to put his lips on Scott’s dick but Scott held him away so he couldn’t reach. “I knew you were a slut just wanting to get you lips around a dick.” Stiles whined as he continued to drink the rest of Scott’s piss. “Good slut.” Scott runs his hand through Stiles hair. 

“You’re starting to smell like pack again.” Scott takes Theo’s stolen boxers and rubs the boxers in the crack of his ass, making sure he gets the scent in there. “Now when you jack off to him, you’re gonna have to think about me too, and how you’re disappointing your alpha.” Scott faces his ass at Stiles. “Now if you know what’s good for you, I’d start eating.” 

Scott’s never done this before. Stiles has never seen Scott take charge like this before. He’s always been laid back. Stiles didn’t know what to do. 

Scott cleared his throat and pulls his ass cheeks apart. “I said start eating.” Stiles not wanting to find out if this was a joke or not replaced Scott’s hands to pull at the cheeks to lick Scott’s hole. “What a fucking slut. So fucking low that he eats his alpha’s hole.” Scott takes his hands and holds Stiles head in place as he grinds up and down his face. 

Stiles hated to admit it but this was really hot and he was we totally boned up. He was totally getting into this. The way that his alpha was gonna mark his territory. When Scott let go and begin to walk away, Stiles couldn’t help but reach to grab Scott back. Only Scott was too quick. 

Scott pulled his pants back on and threw his dirty boxers at Stiles. “Don’t you dare even think about taking a shower, slut. I want every fucking wolf to know you belong to the McCall pack.” Scott leaped out Stiles window, leaving Stiles with a raging hard on and soaked with piss. 

Stiles sits in his bedroom replaying what happened over and over again until he decides he needs to get off. Stiles jacks off to the thought of Scott doing this every night and then fucking him hard into the ground afterwards. 

Stiles felt an exhilaration he’s never felt before. It was almost like he fed off Scott pissing on him. Almost like, whatever would get Stiles off would feed him. Stiles decides some testing needs to be done planning his next target.


End file.
